


Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir: Drabbles

by SassyCatt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brotp, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Half-Reveal, Kwami/Kwami, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Made up akumas, Male/Male, Monogamy, Multi, NOTP, No relationships with more than 4 people, Not all chapters are relationships, OT3, OT4, Other, Polygamy, Reveal, Secret-reveal, Single, Smut, Some are enemies, Some are friends, Transexual character/s, asexual character/s, female/female - Freeform, female/male - Freeform, no orgies, otp, post-reveal, pre-reveal, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCatt/pseuds/SassyCatt
Summary: Miraculous friendships, miraculous relationships, miraculous breakups, miraculous makeups, miraculous drabbles and so much more!!!





	1. Bad Day

Adrien Drabble / LadyNoir  
Warning: Slight OOC! Swearing!

 

Adrien's POV (Point Of View)

 

I opened my eyes, and reached over to where my phone was charging, so I could shut my alarm off. I swung my legs over my bed and stretched. My phone buzzed. With a very unattractive yawn, I reached over to see the message. 

Nino: Yo bro, I'm not gonna be at school this morning.

My eyebrows raised in confusion.

Adrien: Why not? Are you okay?

Nino: Yeah, I just forgot I had a doctors appointment today. I should be back around lunch though.

Adrien: But that means you'll miss Biology. You know how much I hate that class.

Nino: Sorry bro, you'll just have to suffer without me. Gtg, leaving now. See ya later.

I set my phone down and trudge to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I had patrol yesterday so I got home around 11 pm last night. I was so tired, I didn't even have the energy to change into my freshly cleaned ladybug pajama shirt.

I hear a knock on the bedroom door and walk over, still brushing my teeth. It was Nathalie, but...she had a doctor mask around her neck. "What's with the mask, Nathalie?" I asked. 

"Your father has caught a cold. I would prefer not to get it, so I brought a mask. Your father told me to give you your schedule and refuses to let you see him. He doesn't want you to catch what he has, and miss your photo shoots. No buts." Natalie quickly handed me my schedule for the day, before excusing herself. 

I frowned. "Good morning to you too..." I mumbled and continued brushing, before washing my brush and drying my mouth, before walking back to my bed drawer to change my outfit. Plagg was stretching. "Hey kid, where's my morning cheese?" He asked, looking around. "Pillow." I gestured to the pillow next to mine, with a lump of cheese that almost had stink mist rising from it. I changed my shirt, and put a pair of jeans on over my boxers and my foot ripped through a hole near the ankle. "Are you kidding me?" I asked. I sighed and threw them on my bed, as I reached for another. I put it on with no complication. 

I threw the torn jeans in the trash. "Hey Adrien, isn't one of your friends into fashion? Couldn't she fix that tear for you?" Plagg asked. "PLAGG, THAT'S GENIUS!" I shouted. I dug them out and threw them in my bag. I put on a pair of socks. "Marinette could totally fix up a tear like that, she's great with sewing! Hey Plagg, remember that hat she made a couple months ago?" I said, reminiscing. "I hated that photo shoot, I couldn't stop sneezing...The hat was still pretty awesome though." I grabbed my sneakers and slipped them on, grabbing my bag and walking towards the door. Plagg flew into my shirt pocket, finishing his n̶a̶s̶t̶y̶ ̶a̶s̶s̶ ̶c̶h̶e̶e̶s̶e̶ camembert. 

I was going down the stairs and on the second step....I tripped. I was about to fall face first, but remembered Plagg was still in my pocket, not my bag, so I quickly turned to be facing the ceiling. I hit my head and back on every step. When I was at the bottom, I was groaning and had a head splitting headache. "F.....u...uu....c.......k..." I groan-mumbled out. I could hear Plagg snickering. Little bastard. 

Thankfully, no one saw and I trudged out to the limo. I got in, and Gorilla drove off to school. I wasn't in the mood for breakfast, my head hurts too much to think. We pulled up to the school when I got out of the limo, almost forgetting my bag. Thank god I didn't. I was a bit early, so I was the only one there. "I guess I could wait for Mari-fUCK" I go to sit on a step, when I step on my toe, and trip, chin landing directly on a step. I heard my teeth clamp together and I felt something chip. I quickly search my mouth with my tongue, to make sure I didn't knock a tooth out. My tongue ran across my lateral incisor. .....Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiitake mushrooms. I spit out a little piece of tooth, just a little bigger than the tip of a ballpoint pen. I suddenly heard Plagg burst with laughter in my bag. "Talk about black cat luck, huh?" He chortled. "Fuck off, you imp." I hissed, this morning is not on my side so far. Hopefully it gets better. I reach in my bag to call Nathalie, I hope she isn't mad about my toothhhhhhh----- "What?" I visually and physically scrounge through my bag. No phone. I left it on the bedside table, still plugged in. I groaned. "Maybe if I run, I'll have time to run back and get it?" I said, but Plagg didn't reply. A good thing too, because I quickly noticed people were starting to arrive. "Damn..." I mumbled. "Hey Adrien!" Alya waved. "Hey." I grunted. "Geez, why so grumpy?" She asked. "I honestly don't want to talk about it. It's not you, I just feel like retelling the story would just make me relive it all." I blurted out.

 

She chuckled. "What are doing out here? Didn't Nino tell you? He's not coming today." She said, a little disappointed that her boyfriend wouldn't be there for her to eye hump. "Yeah, I'm just waiting for Marinette." I said. She raised an eyebrow. "Ooooooh? Does the 'model boy' have feelings for my little 'baker girl'?" She said, rubbing shoulders with me. "W-what?! N-no...I just...I ripped a pair of my pants this morning and I was hoping that, instead of throwing them out, she could help me sew them up." I explained. "Mmhmm. Well, hate to break it to you, blondie. Marinette isn't coming today." "What? Why not? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" I asked, knowing my luck, she's probably in a coma. My eyes must've showed my concern because Alya quickly reassured me that she was fine. "She just has a lot of designs to catch up on. She said she might not be able to make it even after she's done because the teacher might think she was just skipping...which she technically is but that's besides the point." I sighed in relief. 

 

The bell rang and we walked in, going to our seats. As suspected, the class was long. and boring. and forced my mind to wander...

Hmmmm....what an odd coincidence that Nino and Marinette are both not here today...I hope they're not...skipping......together....

A feeling a dread and a little bit of anger washed over me. Wait...Why am I angry? Is....is it because Nino is Alya's boyfriend? Right. Nino is loyal, he wouldn't do that. And Marinette DEFINITELY wouldn't do that to Alya. My mind is just being stupid. The other morning classes blew by, but as the bell rang, ending 4th period, and I left, with my bag clutched to my side, that's where it all went wrong. I was about to leave the doorway when I slipped in some orangeish, slimy, chunky, foul smelling goo. "What the..?" I asked, lifting myself up. Oh god...please tell me that's not... "Ewwwwww, is that vomit? Your day just got so much worse, huh? Sorry, Agreste." Alix said, walking around the puddle and disgusted teen. 

"Thank god, it's break." I ran out to the limo, waiting for me in the front of the school. I needed to get home and s h o w e r , fuck food. It's not like I have much of an appetite anyway. As we pulled up to the mansion, I sprinted upstairs and straight to the showers. I peeled the clothes off me, trying not to vomit myself. I hopped in the shower and started washing myself immediately, gagging a little here and there. I was about to wash my hair when I felt something stuck. I tried pulling it off but it just didn't get out. I pulled back my hand to reveal little bits of pink.

Are you kidding me?

Are 

you

f u c k i n g

kidding

me?

I was on the verge of losing it when I quickly grabbed a pair of scissors. "Plagg, get in here, I need you." He floated in. "I need you to cut gum out of my hair, ONLY the gum, as little hair as possible. I mean it." I said, handing him the scissors. "You have no faith, kid." He grumbled. "Oh please, you know you're a --" "You really want to insult me when I have the scissors?" He said. I shook my head no. "Wise choice." 

Afterwards, I was surprised how little hair was cut. No one would even notice if I didn't point it out. I finished washing my hair and stepped out. "Shit." I remembered, looking at my hamper full of dirty clothes. I had no clean clothes, except for Ladybug themed pajamas. My red and black spotted shirt with black and red spotted sweatpants. 

Oh god. Goodbye reputation. You will be missed. "Well, it's either this or your birthday suit, kid." Plagg cackled, floating back into my bag. I sighed and put them on. "I look like a huge dweeb-odactyl." I whined. "Only when you call yourself a dweeb-odactyl." He mumbled. **(Get it?? Because Marinette called herself a dork-asaurus? No? okay...)**

I pouted and scooped my phone in my bag before I could forget. I went back downstairs to the limo, and did a quick check to make sure I had everything. Phone? Check. Bag? Check. Plagg? Check. 

We pulled away and I could see the look in Gorilla's eyes. "Don't ask." I said. He nodded and continued driving. I soon saw the school. At least Nino was there, waiting for me. I waved, as I got out. "Hey Nino, how was the dentist?" I asked. "It was the doctor, but it was as good as a doctors appointment could get, I guess." He said. "Sorry, I'm just thinking of teeth. I chipped one of mine this morning on...THAT stair!" I pointed to the culprit, innocently sitting there, waiting for students to stomp on it. I didn't even notice I was glaring until Nino poked me. "Dude. Are you seriously mad...at a stair? Not even a flight of stairs...just.......just one single stair?" He looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed, not wanting to put up a fight, after all, it was just as crazy as it sounded. "We should get to class." We were about to start walking when he said......

......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.

"Nice outfit, by the way. You'll give Alya a seizure." Nino chuckled. "Fuck, I forgot I was wearing this." I was starting to come up with excuses in my head. I imagined the laughter, the mockery. A shiver went down my spine, which went unnoticed. I took a deep gulp and opened the door. I quickly scurried to my seat, hoping no one would notice. Like Alya wouldn't notice something red with black dots. "oH MY GOD! WHERE DID YOU GET IT? I NEED ONE!" She screeched. All eyes were on me, and I honestly didn't expect all the compliments I got.

At least the day wasn't THAT bad.....it could've been a lot worse, I suppose.

 

I sat on the Eiffel Tower, looking over the city as the sun set. There was no akuma today, so that's good...but still. I didn't like today. It was a really--  
"Shitty day?" A voice from behind me said. I turned around, pretending like that didn't make me jump. "M'lady....tsk tsk....I don't think I've ever heard you swear." I said, hoping a topic change would distract her from my jump. Success. "Well, it didn't look like there was any other way to describe it. Your face just says 'I'm dead inside'." She said, making an invisible rainbow with her hands. "Haha, very funny. It actually feels like I am though. My day has been so......." I drifted off trying to find a word to describe it. "Shitty?" She asked. I chuckled. "Yeah." I said, looking down at the people below. They're so small. 

 

I felt two slender arms hug me from behind. I raise an eyebrow. "M'lady?" I asked. "Please don't jump." I heard her mumble into my back. I couldn't help it. I just burst. All the anger and irritation I had been building up today had been released in the form of laughter. "Jeez Bugaboo, I wasn't gonna jump. It wasn't THAT bad!" I laughed, enjoying this darker side of her humor. She smiled. "Glad I could make you laugh. Wouldn't want my favorite kitty getting akumatized." She said, petting me behind my ear. I purred and leaned into her touch. "It's okay, Chat. We all have bad days, I would know. Despite being a ladybug, luck definitely isn't on my side." She said. "And it's okay to yell, to cry, to hug, to groan...anything to help get the tension out. Especially through laughter." She said, hugging me. I felt my cheeks warm. I was about to say something when my stomach made a ferocious rawr. My cheeks got a million shades darker. "I'm sorry, I didn't have much of an appetite today." I said, shyly. She giggled. "Wait here." She said, kissing my forehead, before slinging away. I put my hands...paws? over my face in an attempt to cool myself down. Sigh, this bug's gonna be the death of me....well, I've got 8 lives left anyways. 

A couple minutes later, she returned with some boxes. "What're those?" I asked, the smell overwhelming me. "Baked goods. A little of each, I got it from my-- Tom and Sabine's bakery. They have the best croissants, but I don't know what you like so......" She said, opening each box. One had croissants, one had macaroons, one had cookies and one had chocolate covered pretzels. 

My eyes started to water. "You....got this...for me?" She nodded. "I'm not gonna let my kitty starve!" I felt my cheeks get warm. "Your kitty? What makes you think I'm a house cat? I could be a stray, an alley cat. And I might like it too!" I teased. She pouted. "Darn, I was actually hoping you would let me have you." She munched on a cookie. My jaw dropped. "N-no I..I mean, y-yes, I will. I will definitely be yours!" I all but screeched. She laughed. "Good, I don't love just anyone." She said. My eyes widened. "W-what...?" I asked, I must've heard wrong. There's no way she actually......

"You love me?" I asked, in a daze. She nodded. "With all my ass. I'd say heart, but my ass is bigger." She laughed. I snorted. "It's a lovely ass." I said, not thinking. Then it hit me like a brick. "Did I seriously just say that?" I asked. I slapped my face with my hand. Dumbass.

She laughed. "It's okay. I'd love to CHAT more but I gotta go, this temperature is BUGGING me. See you next time, my kitty." She winked, making sure to enunciate her calling me hers, before disappearing into the night.

Maybe today wasn't THAT bad.


	2. "Some secrets are okay to keep..."

Alya x Marinette 

 

Alya's POV

 

I was scrolling through my phone looking at some Ladybug photos to put on the LadyBlog. "You know, I don't think it's fair." Marinette started to pout. "What isn't fair?" I asked, looking up at her. "You know about my crush on...." She paused to look around making sure no one would overhear. "Adrien....But I don't know about who YOU have a crush on. I keep asking if it's Nino but you keep saying no. I don't think that's very fair." She smirked.

 

I chuckled. "And if I don't like anyone?" i asked, trying not to blush, as I came across a certain photo of Ladybug, as she was swinging from building to building. The sun was behind her, almost making her a silhouette, but you could still see the spots and her features. "I doubt that. You're blushing, who is it? Who are you looking at?" Marinette rambled, trying to grab my phone. I quickly turned it off. She grabbed it and turned it on before looking at me. "Seriously? You know I don't know your screen lock! I....I thought you trusted me." She said, sitting down, handing me back my phone. 

 

"I thought....we don't have secrets." She said, biting her lip. She told me she was Ladybug and I couldn't have been happier. But...."Mari.....you know I trust you, and of course we don't have secrets but..." 

how do you tell your best friend (who is a girl) that you're in love with them? Especially if you know they have feelings for someone else. Even if she was okay with it, what would people think? What would their parents, their friends, think? Every same sex couple has obstacles and they usually don't last because of it. What if she confessed and she wasn't okay with it? What if she didn't accept her, even as a friend, anymore? No. Their friendship was too special to her. She couldn't lose it. 

"I'm sorry...I just. I can't. Some secrets are okay to keep... Please don't take it personally! No one knows!" I said. Marinette sighed and looked like she was about to say something when multiple screams ripped through the air. "Akuma." She said, under her breath. "Go get 'em, Buginette." I whispered, as she ran towards the screams. "We'll talk more about this later!" She yelled, almost tripping over a trash can. 

 

I took a deep breath. Of course we will. Why wouldn't we? 

 

Marinette's POV

 

Chat Noir and I successfully defeated the akuma, and I was currently swinging towards Alya's home. I landed on her balcony, and knocked. She looked up from her bed, as I waved. She hesistantly walked towards the door to open it. I knew she was nervous. "We need to talk." She said, as she walked back to her bed. 

I sat down and transformed, Tikki floated off to the kitchen where the cookies were. "Look. I know I'm being pushy but...I just...." I drifted off. I felt my eyes watering. "I trust you with my life, and it hurts even thinking that you don't trust me with even a crush. You can tell me anything. Hell, it could even be....Adrien and I wouldn't care!" I exclaimed. Alya laughed. "I don't like Adrien, never. And I do trust you, I just..." She looked down at her feet. I rubbed her back. "What? It can't be any worse than .........oMG PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT HAWKMOTH!" I exclaimed, ready to suffocate myself with a pillow. Alya started choking on her own spit. "What, Oh, my god, no, fuck girl, ew, omg, what the hell?" She started freaking out. I sighed in relief. "Okay, well if it's not Adrien and it's not Hawkmoth.....???" I questioned. "Is it Chat Noir?" I asked. "....it's...... a girl." She drifted off, wincing. 

I blinked. 

I blinked again. 

 

"Seriously? THAT'S why you didn't tell me? Because it's a girl? Alya....You are my best friend, I'd still love you if you had feelings for a chair. I'd be a bit weirded out, but I wouldn't care. If it tickles your happy balloon, go ahead." I said, laughing at the weird metaphor. "Well....it's more of.....WHO it is....." She drifted off. I tilted my head and mentally prepared myself for what I would ask next. "Is it....." I gulped. please say no, please say no. "Chloe?" I winced, slightly cringing. "Ew, no, never, that bitch can die in a hole." She cringing. I breathed a sigh of happiness. "Well, who else could it be, those are the only people I wouldn't be the happiest with....." 

 

She looked at me, pointedly. "What?" I asked. I even saw Tikki shake her head, tiredly as she ate her cookie. "What? Who is it?" I asked, genuinely confused. 

"Oh for the love of...." Alya muttered as she pressed her lips against mine, in a chaste peck. My eyes widened to the size of UFO's. "It's you. Ladybug, Marinette, I don't care, I love you. Everything about you. I can't even list it all because there is just so much." Alya said, her cheeks getting redder by the second. My mind had just gone....blank. I saw her bury her head in her hands. I got up and scooted closer to her. She lifted her head up and I gave her cheek quick kiss. "I love you too." I said. "But....what about Adrien?" She asked. "Seriously? So many reasons, he's cute and all, but not my type. I used to like him, but I realized he'd never like me back. And...he's not you. You're passionate, funny, and brave. You're not afraid to stand up for what's right and stand against what's wrong. I really love that about you." I blushed, but nearly as much as her. 

 

I chuckled as I hugged her. "So, using your awesome fan girl powers, what would be OUR ship name?" I asked, genuinely confused. "Alyanette." She answered immediately. "Well, uh....that was a quick answer. "I've.....done some....research...." She said, holding up her phone. "Uh huh....and by research, you mean......*cough* fan fiction *cough*" I said, aware that many people at school shipped us, I just didn't know what the name was. "Yeah..." She said. "Video game cuddles?" I asked. "Video game cuddles." She confirmed. The night ended in mutual cuddling while playing video games.


	3. Mr. Resting Asshole Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you guys know what a resting bitch face is, right? The male equivalent = resting asshole face. I have a not-so-unique theory that Gabriel Agreste has resting asshole face. Remember how he had a wife? Well, here's a story about how they could've met. Also, it's kinda long...sorry... 
> 
> Plus, Marlena is Alya's Mom. Story takes place when Gabriel is in college, age is roughly around mid-20's. Enjoy~

Third Person's POV

Every afternoon, after his final class of the day, Crafts and Design, was finished, Gabriel would go to the cafe a couple streets away from his college dorm. He would order the same thing every time, a dark roast coffee, no cream or sugar, and he never left a tip. He would even stay long after his coffee was finished, only to peek at the door every now and then. His face was hidden mostly by the notebook, but he put it down and waved the waitress over. "Yes, I'd like a refill, thank you." His gruff voice asked. The waitress nodded, and took the previously used cup to the dish washer. 

Gabriel sighed. He only ever stayed for her. The wonderfully pleasant young adult, who would come in, usually, 10 minutes after him, and he stayed until she left. He was too self conscious to introduce himself, as his peers had always made crude remarks about his cold attitude and better-than-everyone complex, thinking he couldn't hear them. He had tried to make himself nicer, but wearing a smile didn't fit him. He always hated getting his picture taken, because he was always told to smile, it always looked fake. He hated fake things. But her.....She was real. She wasn't a dream, a showoff, a more-plastic-and-silicone-than-human. She was completely and utterly real. Her smile, her laugh, the way her face lit up when she saw her favorite drink be set on her table. A caramel mocha iced coffee, sweet and bubbly, just like her. With an orange-brown cupcake. Carrot cake, maybe?

He waited and waited. 10 minutes went by. 15 minutes went by. 20 minutes went by. He glanced at his watch and finished the rest of his coffee. It was bitter and dark, just like him. He grimaced at the taste and gathered his things. He pulled out his wallet and left exactly the price he was charged. He put his notebook in his satchel and opened the door to leave, just as he heard a sweet, almost angelic voice call out to him. "Sir! Sir, wait! You forgot this." He turned to see the woman, holding up a mechanical pencil, but to his surprise, she was wearing a waitress apron. That's why she hadn't shown up...She works here. "Ah...t-thanks." He said, taking the pencil back from the woman. Taking advantage of the outfit, he glanced at her name tag. Emilie. Beautiful, he thought. 

"Are you new here? Like, to the job? I've never seen you." He asked, hoping his face wasn't as hot as it felt. She nodded, her blonde hair staying (mostly) put in the lazy bun it was in. "I was actually just about to clock out, but do you mind staying and keeping me company?" She asked. His eyes widened and he spent no hesitation nodding his head. "Marlena! Could you clock me out?" She called, gently. She received a thumbs up, as she sat down right were Gabriel was just sitting. "I'm Emilie." She introduced, sticking out her hand. "I'm Gabriel." He said, shaking it and sitting back down. Another waitress came and asked if they wanted anything. "My usual, please." She said, gently. The waitress looked at him, expectantly. "Dark roast, no cream, no sugar, thank you." He said. She nodded, writing it down, and heading towards where she came. "So you're the one who keeps ordering that." Emilie wondered aloud. "Hm? What do you mean?" He asked. "My co-workers talk about you. They call you Mr. R.A.F." She chuckled. "Mr...What?" He exclaimed, making sure to keep his voice down. "Mr. Resting Asshole Face. R. A. F. 1) You never smile. 2) You never say please, only thank you. 3) You never ask for cream or sugar, while choosing the most bitter flavor of coffee we have. 4) You apparently never tip. 5)...." She drifted off. "What?" I ask, slightly amused that she could remember all that about me and still want me to sit with her. "Well....You never talk." He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked. 

"Look around. No one ever comes here alone, it's always with a friend, family or significant other, but you...it's always just you. You're alone, and you never talk. You never say more than you need to. You never say hi, you never go introduce yourself. Even as a customer, I've seen quite a few people checking you out. Some even try to sit with you, but you move...I know it's none of my business but....why? Don't you have friends?" She asked. I cleared my throat. "Okay, 1) I can't remember the last time I actually smiled, a real one that is, it just...feels weird if it's fake. Like it's a lie. 2) I guess I forget, but to be fair, you didn't say thank you , you only said please." She opened her mouth to say something, but he held up a finger. "3) I don't trust cafe cream, one time I did but it was curdled, I spent the rest of the day with a horrible stomach ache. And sugar, well, the coffee isn't hot when it's 'delivered', it's barely warm, so the sugar doesn't dissolve, it leaves a grainy taste. I don't like it. No offence, by the way. Dark roast is my favorite, and if I have to drink it bitter, than so be it. 4) It never occurred to me. After all, it's only a coffee. 5) No, I don't have friends, I'm clearly not a very social person. I don't like talking too much because usually once I start, it's difficult for me to stop and I come on too strong. As for the people 'checking me out', I have no time for them. I have my eyes on someone else. I move because I want to be alone, if I wanted to sit with people, I would. Plus, you sat alone too. Don't you have friends?" He finished, with a little smirk. 

"Hm, well, 2) Yes, I only said please, because I say thank you when it's 'delivered'. 3) You can ask to have it heated up, you know. 5) Yes, I did sit alone, but that's because I usually read, and no one likes to be interrupted when they're reading a good book. I have friends, but they don't even know this place exists. Besides, I'm sitting with you. Does that make us friends?" She asked. "Are you asking me to be your friend?" He asked, a little in awe at how cute she was. She nodded. "Alright, bunny, we're friends." He laid back in his chair. "Bunny?" Emilie tilted her head to the side, confused. The waitress came back and set down two coffees and an orange-brown cupcake with white frosting. "Actually, ma'am, can I get this heated up a little?" He asked, gesturing to his coffee. "Sure thing." The waitress said, bring the coffee back. "Yeah, bunny. Friends give each other nicknames, right? If mine is Mr. Resting Asshole Face, then your's is bunny." He said. "But why bunny?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee. "Because, every time you order, you get a cupcake. It's carrot cake, isn't it? And bunnies like carrots." He explained.

Emilie chuckled as the waitress brought back the cup, and it could be seen steaming. She set it down and walked back to behind the counter. "No, actually it's pumpkin spice with vanilla frosting.....can I do something real quick?" She asked, quickly glancing at the cupcake, then at his coffee, then back to the cupcake. "Uh, sure?" He said, confused about what she was about to do. She took a butter knife on the table, and sliced a little chunk of frosting off of her cupcake and dipped it in his coffee, stirring it around with the knife until it was fully dissolved, the color had brightened a little 

and when he took a sip, 

it was blissfully sweet 

and smooth 

and warm. 

"Mmm." He grunted happily, as Emilie began to munch on her cupcake. Not long after, the coffees and cupcake were gone, but their conversation lived on for hours, only stopping when Marlena came out to warn them it was closing hours. He sighed, not wanting to leave her company. "Meet me here tomorrow? I get off at 4." She said. He nodded. "Sure." They split the receipt equally, with much debate. But this time, he left a tip. 

He escorted her out and they bid their farewells. "See you tomorrow, R.A.F.!" She said, chuckling as she ran home. 

"See you tomorrow......pumpkin..." 

 

He left the cafe, with a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his chest. 

Was it the coffee......or love?


	4. Stupid Cupcake

Ladybug's POV

One slip up. One. Fucking. Mistake was all it took for Ladybug's secret identity to be revealed. To look on the bright side, at least it was to her partner. Whom she trusted completely. But still...she had tried so hard to keep it secret. Stupid cupcake. That's right, a cupcake was what made her slip up....

 

 

~2 hours ago~

Adrien's POV

 

"Nathalie. Can I have the kitchen for the rest of the day?" I asked, hopeful. I saw her raise an eyebrow. "For what?" She asked, suspicious. "Well, my friend...has a birthday tomorrow and I wanted to bake them a cupcake. Since I won't be able to attend their birthday party." He was, for the first time, thanking his father for his over-protectiveness. That's right. Pull the pity card, Agreste. It's for your lady. See, the real reason he wanted to bake a cupcake was because...

 

Exactly one year ago, he fought Stoneheart. 

Exactly one year ago, he met Ladybug.

Exactly one year ago, he gave her his heart and soul.

Exactly one year ago, he pledged to protect and love her with everything in him.

 

And there was no way in hell this day would go uncelebrated. He already had patrol with Ladybug earlier tonight so now he just had to bake the cupcake. He already found a recipe to bake one from scratch on Tumblz (knock-off, miracuverse version of Tumblr) posted by FashionDisasterBakingExpert. (I think we all know who that is *cough* Marinette *cough* but he doesn't know that) "Alright. But I'll be outside the door if you have any trouble or need any assistance." Nathalie said, walking out, closing and waiting outside the door, just as she said she would. Plagg flew out of his shirt pocket and darted toward the giant fridge. "Plagg, no. You know you can't control yourself." Adrien pulled him back. Pulling the recipe up on his phone, he gathered the ingredients. He really hoped this would work. 

 

Third Person's POV

 

45 minutes passed and he was pulling on oven gloves and pulled out the cupcakes from the oven. He placed them on the cooling rack and closed the oven door, turning the oven off. He looked at Plagg, proudly. He didn't care if there was flour on his nose, from when he went to itch it. Or raw egg white, slowly drying in his hair. He didn't care if he had a chocolate smudge on his cheek, because on his first try, he had made 12 perfect chocolate cupcakes. They just needed to cool and be frosted. And then....

d e l i v e r e d

 

HOW HAD HE NOT THOUGHT ABOUT THAT

 

All the pride he felt, started to melt away at the thought of how he could bring his lady the cupcakes without getting them smudged or smushed or squashed. Presentation is at least 50%. He can't have them looking like someone sat on it! "Plagg. Help me out here, how should I deliver these without them getting ruined." He begged, weakly. "Sorry, kid. I have no idea." Plagg snickered. "Please Plagg. I'll give you camembert. Please." He started to sink down against the oven door. "Well, how do you think coffee gets brought to people if there is more than a person can handle?" Plagg said, lighting up at the promise of cheese. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE A GENIUS!" He shouted. Plagg was about to say something, when he hid behind a cupcake. "Adrien? Is everything alright?" Nathalie pushed the door open. "Y-yeah! I just had an idea....Could you drive me to the closest coffee shop? I need a coffee carrier tray thing. You know, the things they use to carry coffees." He asked. Natalie checked her watch. "It's pretty late, I'm not sure..." She drifted off, but as soon as she looked at Adrien, cupping his hands together and giving her kitten eyes like a little kid, she knew she had no choice. "You just focus on frosting your cupcakes, I'll let your driver know you need it and he can go get them. It's best you don't leave the house, looking like you yourself are a cupcake." She said, leaving him to have a happy dance. "Thank you Nathalie!!" He yelled, as she closed the door yet again. 

 

He went back to the recipe, and started taking the cupcakes out of the pan. He placed them on the cooling rack and grabbed the ingredients for frosting as well. When it was made, he put it in two bowls. One with red food coloring and one with green. He placed them in two piping bags and started frosting them. 6 red. 6 green. And the chocolate cupcakes were so dark they almost looked black. Their shared color. When the door opened again, it had Nathalie, and she set down the tray. "The cupcakes look about done. I'm feeling tired so I'm going to retire for the night, but I trust you can put yourself to bed at a responsible time?" She questioned. Adrien nodded and watched her leave. He put 4 cupcakes into the tray. 2 red. 2 green. He left the rest on the counter for the chefs to eat in the morning. There was a note saying "Help yourself" so he knew they'd eat them. He brought the four up to his room and uttered the words as soon as he closed the door. "Plagg! Claws out!" 

 

When he got to their usual meeting place, she was already there. "Hello, M'ladybug. Isn't it a nice evening?" He asked, but was shocked to see a little wrapped box in her hands. She saw where his eyes were and started explaing. "It's been a year. Since Stoneheart. I made you this to celebrate." She stretched out her arms to give to him. He pulled out the cupcakes from behind his back. "That's funny, cause I made you these! We didn't plan this, did we? Because I know I have a bad memory but it's not that bad..." He asked. She laughed. "Nope. Completely unplanned." 

 

They sat down and exchanged gifts. Chat opened his present to find a little bracelet. There was a sitting black cat charm and a ladybug charm. They were attached to a light purple ribbon, that wrapped in a circle, the size of a wrist. "You're the cat, I'm the ladybug, and the ribbon is all the akuma we've fought to purify." She explained. "You....made this?" He asked, his eyes watering. She nodded and he pulled her into a hug. She hugged back. "You're more special to me than you think, chaton." She whispered. As much as he didn't want to, he pulled back. "Well, I was proud of these cupcakes but now I feel like I should've done better...." He laughed. She giggled. "I'm sure they're great." She reached for one. "I've never actually baked before, I just followed an online recipe. So, they might be a bit.....what was the word? Dense?" He said, trying to remember what FashionDisasterBakingExpert said about using too much flour and not enough egg. "Mmmm, oh mwa gaah." Ladybug tried to speak, through the cakey goodness. She swallowed and exclaimed "Oh my god, Chat! These are amazing! Your first time? You gotta try it..." She took another bite as Chat reached for one. He took a bite, and was really surprised how good it was. "This is one of the best cupcakes I've ever had, and that says a lot considering I live above a bakery..." She said, about to take another bite. Her eyes widened as Chat started choking on his cupcake. "W-wait! No! I-I didn't say that!" She put the cupcake down and started trampling over her words. Chat probably would've believed her slip up if he hadn't been around that babbling for the past year, he grown used to it. My Ladybug...is Marinette. Shy, sweet, clumsy Marinette is the same brave, stubborn, fierce Ladybug. "M-Marinette?!" He coughed through his cupcake. He saw her visibly slump into a slouch. "Yeah...Why I had to leave for Evillistrator suddenly makes more sense, huh?" She said, rubbing the back of her arm. "Oh my god...oh my fffffffff" He ran his paw/hands down his face. He started to laugh and chuckle. "It seems so obvious now. How was I so stupid?!" By now, he was breaking down, with laughter. "Is....is it bad? That I'm me?" She asked, looking down at her unfinished cupcake. She didn't feel like finishing it right now. "What?! Of course not! If anything, I'm glad it's you! Honestly, as long as you aren't Chloe in disguise, I'm fine with it. Ecstatic, even. Wanna know why?" He asked. "Why?" She replied. "Because I just found out, that the polka dotted girl I'm madly in love with, is also the girl, who sits right behind me for, oh I'd say, six hours a day?" He said, tapping his chin. He looked at her confused face and with a dopey grin, detransformed. There, sat with crisscrossed legs, was Adrien Agreste. 

5

4

3

2

1

"Excuse me, for a moment." Ladybug got up and walked around the corner and bit into the palm of her hand, to contain her screeching. Oh my god, oh my god, Chat Noir is Adrien?! I kissed Adrien???!!! I've been rejecting Adrien!!! Adrien loves me???!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!! She let go of her hand and starting fanning herself to cool her face down. She took a deep breath and walked back to Adrien and sat back down. "About time! Can you spots off? I wanna see Tikki." A little black creature said. "Awwww, so cute!! It's like a little kitten!! You look so much different than Tikki!" She said, cooing over and petting him. "Well of course I do. I'm the cat kwami, and she's the bug one. And don't worry, eat enough cheese, and you too will be this amazing!" He preened, leaning into her touch. Ladybug detransformed and there sat Marinette. She brought Plagg up to her cheek and started rubbing cheeks with him. "So cute!!!" She cooed. "I like her, you chose well, kid." He said, purring. Tikki pouted. "Marinette! You called me a bug-rat and threw things at me when you first saw me!" Plagg snorted. "Yeah, I really approve of her!" He cackled. "I couldn't help it! I thought you were an alien!" Marinette said. "Well, I think you look cuter than Plagg...? Tikki, was it?" Adrien asked. "Yes, thank you. You're very kind, but I already know that. Marinette never stops talking about you--" Tikki was cut off by Marinette grabbing her and shoving her in her purse. "Eheh, she's just joking. Well, loved the chat, loved the cupcakes, but I gotta go!" She started to run away, when she did a quick turn around. She gave Adrien a quick peck on his lips. "I...I love you too." And with that, she ran away. "Well...she liked the cupcakes, so...main goal: achieved!" Plagg joked. 

 

Too bad Adrien didn't hear it over the "thunk!" of him fainting.


	5. R.I.P. Marinette's Ovaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a quick little "what if..." drabble I wanted to make, also, just pretend Dark Cupid was before CopyCat. And there are many mature jokes in this one.)

Okay, now....If you asked Marinette, she wouldn't lie, Chat Noir is a very attractive man and it was clear to her that he would only get better and better with age. She had noticed his appearance was similar to Adrien's and had entertained the idea of them being the same person (which resulted in very steamy dreams and saucy diary entries) but never really considered it. After all, their personalities were just too different...

 

But that wasn't a bad thing. They were just different. Marinette had often let it slip to Tikki many times in her day dreamy mush that if she hadn't met Adrien first...than she probably would've given him a chance. Sometimes, she still thinks about it, too. As much as she'll deny it, she's considered just smashing her lips to Chat's if it meant he would stop making bad puns...and to feel his soft lips again. That's why when she walked out of the bakery to go to school, she saw the best and worst thing ever. Paris, with at least 104 Chat Noir's running around, looking for Ladybug. "Marry me, Ladybug!" "Ladybug, my body is ready!" "Where are you, My Ladylove?" "Mi'lady, what the fuck is going on???!!!?!?!?" They all screamed, looking for said spotted hero. 

 

I should start from how this happened though. 

It was January 3rd, 2016. The day Theo Barbot got akumitized into CopyCat. A lookalike of Chat Noir. The whole body was identical, but personality, not so much. (That's why the citizens that were transformed into Chat Noir all have different personalities, they all love Ladybug, just like the real Chat Noir and CopyCat, they just have different ways of showing it.) When Ladybug was about to tear the paper from CopyCat's pocket, the akuma flew out and started to escape. Chat had already left to go recharge, trusting Ladybug to finish up. The one day, a little help would be needed, he wasn't there. She chased after the akuma, flinging her yoyo, but missing every time. The akuma fazed through the roof right as Ladybug had caught it. "Phew!" She said, and purified it. "That was close..." She recognized how wrong it could've gone if it had escaped. Copycat de-evilised into Theo as she explained what happened. 

 

But unknown to either of them, the akuma had managed to make a quick split. There was still one more flittering about behind a crate and quickly fluttered up to roof and escaped. That's how this happened. The akuma landed on a nearby chimney and multiplied into 2, into 4, into 8 and so on until there was hundreds of dark purple butterflies flying around, looking for late night dwellers to strike. There was one or two but come morning, it was a buffet. They struck and struck until there was hundreds of Chat Noirs. 

 

~Back to Marinette~

 

"Well, people sure do love to cosplay???" She said, to no one in particular but knew this was more than a cosplay group. After all, why would there be no cosplayers for days, then suddenly a hundred or so the next day. Was it planned? Was it national cat day? No...she would've remembered that. I mean, she had a Chat Noir costume of her own to wear-- Off topic. She quickly ran back into the bakery and up to her room. "Tikki, transform me!" She was tranformed into Ladybug. She checked her yoyo. Seems like a couple copies were smart enough to try to call her. She saw 183 and counting voice mails. She clicked (hopefully) the right Chat Noir contact and he picked up. "Mi'lady! Don't hang up, I'm the real one. What's happening??? Didn't you purify the akuma last night? Or did I wake up in a teenage girls' wet dream?" He asked, winking. Of course, only the real Chat would make a joke like that at a time like this. "Mmhmm." She said, letting her gaze wander to a certain copy who must've had a steamy thought, as the leather suit tried and failed to hide a not-so-modest bulge. "O-oh? Purr-haps yours?" She heard. "UM! I-I MEAN! M-more like nightmare. Uh....Where are you?" She asked.

"Top of the Eiffel tower." 

"On my way." She said, flinging her yoyo and swinging away. Unfortunately, the copies were especially paying attention to anything polka dotted and started to follow her. Luckily, they couldn't use their batons for anything other than calling, so they could only run after her. (But I bet having her yoyo on vibrate didn't help when it was around her waist. She briefly considered just taking a quick detour somewhere private and let the copies call her, but she quickly shook away those thoughts.) Bad Marinette, behave. Your libido can wait. You have an akuma to fight. 

 

But damn if she wasn't going to buy a certain toy online when she got home.


	6. Plagg...I swear to God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ATTENTION! ATTENTION! NO KWAMI WERE HURT IN THE MAKING/POSTING OF THIS CHAPTER**

I wonder how Plagg let's Adrien know he's hungry...

I wonder what would happen if Plagg ran out of cheese before he was full....

I imagine it goes something like this....

Plagg's POV

Ugh....C'mon Adrien....Hurry up, I'm hungry......

I thought from his book bag. I crawled out of his bag, stealthily and started chewing his ankle through the pants. I felt him jump slightly and he looked down.

:3

"I'm hungry." I said, as I nommed on his leg some more. He quickly picked me up (hiding me in his hand) and dropped me in his bag again, flipping it closed. "What was that about?" His friend asked. You know...the music one??? Whatever...  
"Nothing. Just dropped my pencil. Uh, Nino, how long until class is over?" Good. Now you're asking the important questions. "Another 46 minutes." I heard him groan as I tried not to break a blood vessel!

Forty  
Six  
Minutes  
?  
!

46 MINUTES?!

NO  
nO WAY  
I AM NOT WAITING 46 MINUTES TO EAT MY PRECIOUS CAMEMBERT! 

I opened my mouth and let my mournings come out.  
(Cue: Plagg caterwauling)

Third Persons POV

Adrien was a fast thinker. Always has been. But for once, as he heard the muffled caterwaul of a magical cat being denied his favorite snack, he didn't know what to say. What do you even say?  
It was too loud to ignore and students were already beginning to stare at him.  
He was going to kill Plagg.

"What's that sound???"  
"Ugh, It sounds like a dying cat!"

"S-sorry, guys. I....didn't have breakfast this morning. Guess I'm a bit hungry???" Adrien hoped that would be a good cover up. But at the word "hungry", the caterwauling got louder and more mournful. Adrien would almost feel pity for him if he didn't know how much of a nuisance the kwami is.

"It's.....I think it's coming from your bag, Dude." Nino stated.  
"O-oh....oH! YES! RIGHT! I FORGOT ABOUT MY NEW RINGTONE! IT'S...IT'S PROBABLY MY FATHER, I REALLY GOTTA TAKE THIS!" He shot up from his seat, grabbing his bag and running out of room. 

He ran towards the bathroom and checked to make sure it was empty. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" Even his whisper echoed through the empty bathroom. He went into a stall and ripped Plagg out of the bag. "Plagg, I swear to God...what....the HELL...was that?!" 

Plagg however, just sniffled. Normally, he would just snicker or cackle at knowing the trouble he was causing, but...he wasn't. He was...oh my....is Plagg...? On closer look, Adrien saw that Plagg had tears in his eyes. "Are...are you crying? Oh no, Plagg, did I rip you out too hard? Did I squeeze you too tight? Oh no, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt your feelings? I never should have yelled, I'm so sorry." Adrien started panicking. Plagg sniffled again, and started to rub one of his whiskers. "You accidentally pulled it a little too hard, Adrien. You gotta be more gentle, us kwamis aren't indestructible." Plagg sniffled again. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Plagg. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just a little irritated! Are you okay? Does it still hurt? How can I make it up to you? I'm so sorry." Adrien rambled. Plagg thought for a moment, before his face split into a cheeky grin. Hiding it before Adrien could see, he said in his best whimper. "I just wanted camembert, is that too much to ask? I'm sorry Adrien, I shouldn't have been so loud. I was just--" Plagg was cut off by Adrien gently grabbing him and rubbing his cheek against his face. 

"Oh Plagg, What did I do to deserve you? I'm so sorry!!! I promise, as **soon** as we get home, I'll give you all the camembert you could ever want! But I can't leave school yet, do you think you could be quiet just until I get home? Please? I'll give you camembert and warm milk and I'll let you run with my toilet paper and I won't complain about cleaning up your hairballs, **anything** , just please wait until break? Do you think you can do that?" He asked. Plagg looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he didn't already have his answer. "Alright. I'll try." He said, floating back into Adrien's bag. Adrien sighed in relief as he left, heading towards the classroom. 

Plagg however, was doing a victory dance. 

Oh, my sweet camembert, just you wait for me, my love, for I shall be there soon~~~


	7. What goes on behind closed doors? Or more specifically....in a closed bakery?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superheroes have scars. Most are emotional or mental...but there are some that are physical. And Chat Noir can't always be a shield for his Lady. She takes some scars too. (Most are from him, possessed by an akuma....but he didn't need to know that.)
> 
> Going for a walk, late at night (without Tikki) proves to be near catastrophic as Marinette sees Chat Noir fighting someone. Unbeknownst to the black cat hero, his enemy's hand dropped to his pocket. In the blink of an eye, he pulls out a gun. 
> 
> The hero in her tackled Chat out of the way, right as the trigger is pulled. Chat Noir recovers from the tackle, but Marinette is on the ground, whimpering. He sees blood start to stain through the pastel pink on her back and Chat. Sees. Red....literally. 
> 
> The man with the gun is unconscious on the ground and Chat is quickly at his princess' side. He brings her home to help her and sees her scars. But where did they come from? Who did this to his princess? ......Are her parents not as kind-hearted as they seem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically....Marinette has lashes and scars all over her body (especially her back) from when Chat has gotten possessed by akumas. She's never blamed him for it, but knew he'd blame himself. So when he'd ask "What happened?" She'd respond with "Nothing important." and a shaky smile. 
> 
> Chat sees his princess' marks. All he can think is "Who? When? Why?" 
> 
> But she can't.....WON'T answer.

**Warning! Child abuse is suspected and accused (by Chat Noir) But I promise you it is not true and not in this chapter. This is a trigger warning for those of you who are sensitive to subjects like this. You have been warned, reader discretion is advised.**

 

"Goodnight Mama. Goodnight Papa." Marinette excused herself from the dinner table and went upstairs, where Tikki was eating her own dinner. Cookies. "Time for homework..." Marinette sighed, mournfully. "I believe in you, Marinette! If you can beat akumas, homework will surely be a piece of cake!" Tikki encouraged her.

 

Marinette giggled. "Don't you mean 'a piece of cookie'???" After a couple seconds of laughter, Tikki yawned. "Goodnight, Marinette." She said sleepily, yawning as she floated up to the pillow near Marinette's bed. "Goodnight, Tikki." Marinette got up and turned her desk lamp on, turning the room's light off.

 

**3 hours later...**

 

With a jaw stretching yawn, Marinette closed her tablet. _Finally...I thought geometry was supposed to be easy??_ _My brain hurts..._ Marinette looked at the clock. "11:48pm"  _I'm too tired to sleep. I guess I could patrol? But Tikki looks so peaceful..._

 

Deciding not to wake her precious kwami and instead just do a quick walk around town, Marinette grabbed her pastel pink hoodie and flats before sneaking out of the room and down the stairs. Slipping through the door, she turns the corner, walking in the direction of the park.  _Good thing I brought my hoodie, it's a bit chilly tonight._ But that wasn't why she had goosebumps. After a couple hours, she was finding herself in an unfamiliar part of Paris. She heard the clink of metal and a couple grunts. _Maybe I could ask for directions?_  

By the time she got close enough, she could see Chat Noir. He was fighting a man, almost half his height and twice his weight. On the ground in front of them was Chat's baton, which gotten hit out his hands, as he was now fighting with his fists. Chat was more agile and from the looks of it, hadn't taken a single hit, while the other guy had a bloody nose, a scraped lip and a cut on his left eyebrow. But he wasn't finished.

 

Marinette watched with horror as he reached for his back pocket. He pulled out a gun and before Marinette could even blink, Chat was on the ground, Marinette was on top of him, the sound of a gunshot echoed through the alley and Marinette could feel a burning sensation in the side of her back. Her hoodie did little to slow the bullet as it tore through the skin 3-4 inches under her ribs. It had just grazed her, but damn if it didn't hurt like hell. Marinette opened her eyes to see Chat Noir over her. 

 

"Marinette?! Princess! Keep your eyes open!" 

 

She felt herself be picked up and she failed to contain her wince as Chat's arm squeezed the cut. "What about...the man...?" She panted through the pain. "Don't worry about him, Marinette, we're almost to the hospital." She shot up, which probably wasn't a good decision considering her injury. She cried out and fell back into his grip. "No...hospital...Please, no...hospital." She begged. "My parents will kill me if they find out I snuck out." Chat Noir looked at her and shook his head. He turned around and started running to her bakery. 

 

Once they got there, he extended his baton so they could get in through the skylight. After getting in, he gently laid her on her bed. "Where's your first aid kit?" He asked, looking around frantically. He ran to the wall and flipped the light on. "The bathroom, under the sink." She growled out. She hated Chat Noir seeing her so weak. He came back with the first aid and demanded she remove her hoodie. "I know this isn't the most romantic way to ask, but take your hoodie off. I need to see the damage." 

 

She sighed and sat up as best she could. She reached up to take off her hoodie, but hesitated. "Could...could you close your eyes.... so I can cover my......." She felt her face pale, at the blood she tasted in her mouth and blood she felt leaving her body. Chat Noir closed his eyes and she took the hoodie off. She turned to show her back to him as she clutched the hoodie to her chest. "Marin--" "Don't open your eyes yet! I...need to tell you something first." She remembered her back. One of the many places that she had had to hide from people. Parents, friends, even strangers. "What?" Chat asked, gently. "I have scars. Bad scars,  _really_ bad scars. Please just ignore them. I don't want to talk about them, okay?" She said. "Alright. I'm sure they're not so bad, I have scars too..."His words drifted off he opened his eyes. In front of him was supposed to be the pale blank canvas of the back of Marinette's torso. Instead he saw bright pink lashes of scars, cuts and even some bruises. 

 

Suddenly, memory after memory came back to him. 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Marinette walked into the classroom with a black eye._

_"I accidently punched myself in the face while sewing."_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

_Marinette limped to her seat._

_"Fell down the stairs this morning."_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Marinette sat down in her seat with a bandage on her nose._

_"I dropped my phone on my nose and cut it by accident."_

_.........wait a minute...._

 

_"My parents will kill me if they find out I snuck out."_

 

"....Marinette...." He started. "Please! Just...focus on the bullet wound...please..." She asked, weakly. Suddenly, hyper aware of the blood running down her side, he cracked open the first aid kit. Immediately he grabbed the gauze. He put pressure on the wound, apologizing as Marinette visibly tensed up and closed her eyes to prevent any tears. "Why would you do that? Why would you tackle me like that? Not only DID you get hurt, but you could've been killed!" He had tried not to yell....tried...

 

"He was gonna shoot you! What else was I supposed to do?!" She bit back a whimper as he pulled away the gauze and grabbed an alcohol swab. "This might hurt..." He warned her. She took a deep breath in and bit her lip as he gently started to wipe the outside of her wound. Occasionally, she would whimper or sob, but overall, Chat was impressed at how she wasn't wailing in pain. After it was clean, Chat had a good look at it. It didn't stitches but it definitely needed a bandage. He took another clean thing of gauze and used the medical tape to keep it in place. Afterwards, he excused himself to the bathroom to wash his hands (paws??) of the blood. Meanwhile, Tikki gave Marinette a look of "We'll talk about this later". Marinette walked towards her drawers and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts. Remembering the marks on her legs as well, she opted for sweatpants instead. 

 

Marinette was laying in bed, on her other side when Chat came in. Wordlessly, he laid down next to her. "Why did you put yourself in danger for me?" He asked. "What would Ladybug do about akumas if you weren't there for her? To help her?" 

"Promise me something, Marinette. Never do something like this again. Promise me." Chat was begging at the point, and almost crying. Seeing her brave, flirty, cocky partner look so sad and broken made her stomach churn. "I promise." 

 

They talked and talked for about an hour or so. But no matter how many time Chat pushed it away, that damn thought kept coming back. 

"Marinette?" 

 

"Hm?"

 

"How did you get those scars?" 

Marinette went silent. She was visibly uncomfortable, but Chat couldn't let it go. 

She sat up and avoided his gaze. "I don't want to talk about it." 

"Who did that to you?" "That's none of your business, Chat." She glared at her bed sheets.

"The hell it is! I'm Chat Noir! I'm supposed to save and protect the citizens of Paris! If you're being abused, you need to let me help you!" 

"Abused?! Where the hell did you get that idea?!" 

"Oh please! I know you're clumsy but that excuse only works so many times, and your back is a whole lot worse than 'I fell out of bed' or 'I tripped on the stairs' and you know it, Marinette! IF you're not abused then what the hell happened?!" 

 

There was a long moment of silence. 

 

"I said I don't want to talk about it. All I'm gonna say is that akuma's can be mean. Now if you're not gonna drop it, then get out." 

She finally met his gaze and he saw her eyes were filled with tears. Her eyes said "Don't go." But her stare said "Drop it." 

 

 

 

 

Another long pause of silence.

 

"Fine, I'll drop it. For now. But one day, some day, I hope you can tell me." He said. Marinette breathed in relief. "Thank you, Chat. I will, but not tonight." She said, yawning afterwards. "Alright, princess." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....who wanted some angst?? I actually wanted this to be kind of romantic...like "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" but...it actually turned out like this.....
> 
> Oof, oh well. When do my plan A's work? Lol


	8. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was watching the live action movie for Beauty and the Beast and got an idea. I might make a part two later in the future, but for now, enjoy
> 
> Gabriel and Emilie ANGSTY

Once upon a time, in a very far away land, in a little house far away from all the other villages, lived a small little family. Just a father, a mother and a son. Sick of the way the father treated their son and her, the mother disguised herself into a haggard old lady. She knocked on the doors of the house, at a time she knew her son was asleep. The father opened the door and immediately glared down at her in disgust.

 

"P-please sir...I beg of you, please give me s-shelter...just for the night..." She said, pretending to shiver from the late autumn's cold. The man scoffed at her and closed the door in her without a word. She knocked again. He answered. 

 

"I don't have much to give...but please, if you don't let me in, you might lose what you most hold dear..." She pleaded. The man yelled at her to get lost before he got angry and slammed the door in her face. She knocked and knocked, but he didn't answer the door anymore. 

 

She climbed in through her bedroom window and removed her disguise. She snuck to her son's room. Nudging the young 3 year old ball of sunshine, and urging him to be quiet. "Momma? Where are we going?" The little blonde boy rubbed at his eyes with a little yawn. "Shhh, baby, you have to stay quiet. We're...playing hide and go seek with Papa. But you have to be quiet." She urged.

 

She grabbed his little hand and walked him back to her room, with a huge grin on his face and an occasional giggle here and there. When they got to her room, she picked the little boy up. "We're gonna hide outside, baby, he'll never find us out there." She whispered. The little boy yawned as he nodded. She took one of her blankets and wrapped it around her little boy.

 

She crawled out the window with her little bundle, and quickly started to walk away from the house that had once been a home to many happy memories, but only now reminded her of all the warmth that had seeped out of her relationship with her husband. With a single tear rolling down her cheek, she glanced at her son, who was already fast asleep and snuggled up to her.

 

"I'm sorry, Gabriel...But Adrien deserves more than what you give him. He deserves love and happiness, and you no longer know how to give either." She whispered, holding the sleeping boy to her and turning to take one last glance at the house where a little piece of her heart will always remain. She looked down at Adrien and realized, he had more of her heart than Gabriel or that house or anything. Nothing could keep her from doing what was best for her son, even if it meant leaving the man she had once loved.


	9. "He's gone..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst

Ladybug x Chat Noir

 

The akuma fight was definitely difficult. Difficult enough that Ladybug had to go to Master Fu for help. Now with Carapace, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge and Chat Noir by her side, Ladybug thought this akuma would be a piece of cake. She was wrong. Carapace had been protecting her, Rena and Queen against the flood of rock, dirt and danger, thanks to the elemental akuma. Chat Noir had been fighting said akuma, trying to take their akumatized object, a water hose, away from them. The akuma, "Whirlwind", shot at the bottom of the building behind them and watched as it started to crumble around them. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." They yelled, as Chat tossed the object towards the group. "Chat!" Ladybug shouted, as debris fell around the two.

"CHAT!" The two were buried. Carapace's shield came down and Ladybug ran to the pile of debris. "Chat!" She screamed, picking rock and brick and tossing them away. She called up Lucky Charm and got a shovel. She dug and dug but couldn't find Chat. "Ladybug! The akuma!" Rena pointed out, staring at the broken water hose. Ladybug Captured the akuma in her yo-yo and purified it. Throwing the shovel in the air, she called out "Miraculous Ladybug!" 

But it was no use.

The building was back to normal. Intact. The akuma was safe, sitting there, wondering what happened. But Chat...

Chat was gone. Nowhere to be seen. In his place, a black ring with a green paw print.

"Chat?" Ladybug called out. She looked around, desperately. But he wasn't there. She knelt down and picked up the ring. 

" _CHAT!?_ " She cried out. 

Realizing what happened hit her like a bullet, as she dropped to the ground, tears streaming down her face. 

 

" _ **CHAT!**_ " She cried and screamed and wailed in agony. She was in so much emotional turmoil that she couldn't even hear her earring beep. "Ladybug, we have to go!" Rena said. Not moving, Ladybug continued to cry. 

 

After multiple attempts from the group, Carapace picked her up. "No! He's there! He has to be here! Chat!" She resisted, squirming and screaming. "He's gone, Ladybug." Carapace soothed. They ran away, to a nearby rooftop, just to see Ladybug detransform. 

"M....marinette..?" Rena gasped. Carapace just watched with surprise as Marinette continued to sob. "Chat....no..." She whispered. Her arms reached up to hug her sides as her whole body shook and trembled in fear. Fear, sadness, pain, all of it. It all felt like too much. Queen knelt down and transformed back into Chloe. She put a hand on Marinette's shoulder. She sobbed harder. "He's gone." Chloe said, eyes watering. "He....he can't be." Marinette whimpered. Rena and Carapace detransformed and knelt beside them and pulled them into a group hug. The kwami all watched from a few inches away, they themselves crying and embracing.

 

"Chat..." She whimpered, clutching his ring for dear life. "Please come back."

 


	10. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers, I need help. I have all this energy and no inspiration.

**Readers, I need help. I have this huge writers block. I don't know what to write. I have a list of prompts below, please please please comment which ones you want and with who. Or if you have any of your own requests that you want me to do. I'll take anything, i'm desperate.**

**So yeah, pick a prompt, character/s, same universe or AU, and comment below, or request one of your own. There are no limits for requests. They should be uploaded no longer than 7 days after you comment.**

1) Platonic Soulmates

2) Crash

3) Reunion

4) Prison

5) Hospital

6) Friends with Benefits

7) Tattoo Soulmates

8) Puberty

9) Nosebleed

10) Tease

11) Grumpy Riser

12) Nightmare

13) Rain

14) Pickup Line

15) Jump

16) Laser Tag

17) Wish

18) Blood

19) Lucky

20) Height

21) Gross

22) Tasty

23) Flying

24) Illegal

25) Sarcasm

26) Kiss

 

**I don't write in "OC"s or "xReader"s but other than that, no limits. Send me an outline, a prompt, a wish, a head cannon, and I'll bring it to life, or well, try to.**


	11. Friends With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends with Benefits with Ladrien  
> Requested by BFG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Friends with Benefits means that you have sex and sexual activities with someone without dating them, or loving them, but I don't know to make such an innocent and awkwardly adorable relationship like Ladrien only about sex, so instead I just made more than friend, less than significant other. Like, cuddles, and hand holding, and "dates" and nuzzles. I think that would make more sense and be more believable to me than just a sexual relationship because Ladybug and Adrien are technically only 14/15 years old and Ladybug might not want to be in a relationship with Adrien because he would be at risk or in danger and she would feel like it wouldn't be fair to Adrien if she dated him and didn't reveal her identity. So, I'm sorry I couldn't follow all the rules and improved a bit, but this was the best I could do.

FYI: This takes place after they decided to be snuggle buddies.

 

Marinette sighed as she finished reading the last page of her physics textbook assignment for homework. She ran her hands down her face and rubbed furiously, almost as if to scrub away the stress. "WeLL, nOw I juSt gOtTa dO tHe quEsTioNS!" Her voice wobbled, as she felt her eyes water.

"I don't wanna do this...." She whined, banging her head on her desk.

"Oh, Marinette...Would you like to go for a run? It might help clear your mind?" Tikki suggested, patting her chosen's head.

Marinette just grunted in response. "Okay, translate, You can go visit Adrien~~~" Tikki persuaded. Marinette sat up and took a deep breath. "Okay...Tikki! Spots on!" She transformed into Ladybug and opened her trapdoor.

"Mama? Papa? I'm going to bed now, I love you!" She called. "Goodnight, dear!" They called back.

Marinette closed her door, and turned off her bedroom light. She crawled up on her bed and opened her skylight, and swinging off of her balcony, headed toward the Agreste mansion.

Adrien was changing into pajamas and plopped on his couch, his trusted plushie next to him. It was a stuffed turtle, he got it from an aquarium gift shop during a school field trip a couple weeks ago. Seeing it reminded him of Carapce, the only hero who hadn't had merch yet so he felt it only right that he get something that represented him. Also, the name on it's tag, "Shellby" was a pun. Like he needed another reason to get it. 

 

"Plagg, where'd you put the remote?" He asked, snooping through the cushions. The kwami shrugged from his place in the garbage can and made a sound that sound like a mix of a grunt and a meow as he continued eating his cheese. Ladybug swung through his bedroom window and dropped down silently. She gazed around to find Adrien in a doggy style position with his face under his couch and his butt up in the air.

She was tempted to laugh, but held it in. "Nevermind, I found it." He said, spotting it under his couch.

 

"Found what?" Ladybug asked, with a confused smile. Adrien jerked up in surprise to see the spotted heroine. "And who are you talking to? I was silent coming in..." She could've sworn she was quiet. "Ah, I was..uhm...just talking to..." He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

_Think, you dunce!_

 

"I was talking to Shellby..." He looked down in embarrassment. A worthy sacrifice. Sacrificing his pride to save his identity. 

 

"....Shelby?" Ladybug asked. "My stuffed turtle..." Adrien pointed to his couch, on it resting the stuffed turtle. "You....talk to your stuffed plushie?" She asked, her face unreadable. HE didn't really, but if it protected his identity, he'd fib a little. 

 

"...yeah..." He faked shyness and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "Awwwww, that's so cute!" She hugged him. "I have a cat pillow that I talk to when I have a bad day and I can just rant and rant and rant without any interruptions." She confessed.

_Awww_

His heart melted. 

"Wanna watch movies snuggle?" He asked. She nodded, and crawled up onto his couch. He smiled and wiped the dust off the remote. "What do you want to watch?" He asked, settling down next to her. 

 

"Hmm...Mulan?" She asked, pointing at the screen showing "Netflix Suggestions".

"Sure, Mulan is is cool. Hope you don't mind if I sing along." He winked. "Not at all." She snuggled into his side. 

 

 

9"Gross humans..." Plagg mumbled, burrowing into the trashcan of cheese boxes, crumpled paper and ripped socks. 


	12. Friends With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends with Benefits with Ladrien  
> Requested by BFG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Friends with Benefits means that you have sex and sexual activities with someone without dating them, or loving them, but I don't know to make such an innocent and awkwardly adorable relationship like Ladrien only about sex, so instead I just made more than friend, less than significant other. Like, cuddles, and hand holding, and "dates" and nuzzles. I think that would make more sense and be more believable to me than just a sexual relationship because Ladybug and Adrien are technically only 14/15 years old and Ladybug might not want to be in a relationship with Adrien because he would be at risk or in danger and she would feel like it wouldn't be fair to Adrien if she dated him and didn't reveal her identity. So, I'm sorry I couldn't follow all the rules and improved a bit, but this was the best I could do.

FYI: This takes place after they decided to be snuggle buddies.

 

Marinette sighed as she finished reading the last page of her physics textbook assignment for homework. She ran her hands down her face and rubbed furiously, almost as if to scrub away the stress. "WeLL, nOw I juSt gOtTa dO tHe quEsTioNS!" Her voice wobbled, as she felt her eyes water.

"I don't wanna do this...." She whined, banging her head on her desk.

"Oh, Marinette...Would you like to go for a run? It might help clear your mind?" Tikki suggested, patting her chosen's head.

Marinette just grunted in response. "Okay, translate, You can go visit Adrien~~~" Tikki persuaded. Marinette sat up and took a deep breath. "Okay...Tikki! Spots on!" She transformed into Ladybug and opened her trapdoor.

"Mama? Papa? I'm going to bed now, I love you!" She called. "Goodnight, dear!" They called back.

Marinette closed her door, and turned off her bedroom light. She crawled up on her bed and opened her skylight, and swinging off of her balcony, headed toward the Agreste mansion.

Adrien was changing into pajamas and plopped on his couch, his trusted plushie next to him. It was a stuffed turtle, he got it from an aquarium gift shop during a school field trip a couple weeks ago. Seeing it reminded him of Carapace, the only hero who hadn't had merch yet so he felt it only right that he get something that represented him. Also, the name on it's tag, "Shellby" was a pun. Like he needed another reason to get it. 

 

"Plagg, where'd you put the remote?" He asked, snooping through the cushions. The kwami shrugged from his place in the garbage can and made a sound that sound like a mix of a grunt and a meow as he continued eating his cheese. Ladybug swung through his bedroom window and dropped down silently. She gazed around to find Adrien in a doggy style position with his face under his couch and his butt up in the air.

She was tempted to laugh, but held it in. "Nevermind, I found it." He said, spotting it under his couch.

 

"Found what?" Ladybug asked, with a confused smile. Adrien jerked up in surprise to see the spotted heroine. "And who are you talking to? I was silent coming in..." She could've sworn she was quiet. "Ah, I was..uhm...just talking to..." He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

_Think, you dunce!_

 

"I was talking to Shellby..." He looked down in embarrassment. A worthy sacrifice. Sacrificing his pride to save his identity. 

 

"....Shellby?" Ladybug asked. "My stuffed turtle..." Adrien pointed to his couch, on it resting the stuffed turtle. "You....talk to your stuffed plushie?" She asked, her face unreadable. He didn't really, but if it protected his identity, he'd fib a little. 

 

"...yeah..." He faked shyness and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "Awwwww, that's so cute!" She hugged him. "I have a cat pillow that I talk to when I have a bad day and I can just rant and rant and rant without any interruptions." She confessed.

_Awww_

His heart melted. 

"Wanna watch Netflix and snuggle?" She asked, already snatching the remote and crawling up onto the couch, paying great attention not to know Shellby over. If it were possible, he'd love her even more for the way she treated the things he cared about with kindness and caution. 

 

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" He asked. "Hmmm...what about Tangled? I feel like you'd relate so much to Rapunzel." She said. "If it's a Rapunzel movie, why's it called Tangled? Oh geez, she gets her hair caught and tangled into things, doesn't she?" He asked. "Ha ha, just watch. Warning you now, it might make you cry nearing the end." She said. "Oh boy." He replied. "I'll grab some tissues." He said, grabbing the nearby box near his bed. 

 

 _Dirty boi_... Ladybug thought with a tiny snicker. 

 

 


	13. Tattoo Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Tattoo Soulmates AU between Juleka, Rose and Prince Ali. Requested by BFG.
> 
> For those who don't know, the tattoo soulmates AU is that soulmates sometimes have a characteristic or "hint" to help them find each other, such as identical or complementary birthmarks or tattoos, sometimes called a soulmark. The mark may be present from birth or appear at a set time in the characters' lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, since it's a 3 person ship, but more of 2 people (Juleka and Prince Ali) liking the same person (Rose) but not each other, I'd imagine it was that Juleka was dating Rose. Rose was dating Juleka and Prince Ali. Prince Ali was dating Rose. But Juleka and Prince Ali had no romantic attraction to each other, only for Rose. And I made it like this in the story that everyone was born with a puzzle piece silhouette tattoo that only appeared when they meet their soulmate and they're always corner pieces/connecting to only one other person's puzzle piece but Rose (and other polygamists in this au) have a middle piece that connects to two pieces. (Chloe of course makes fun of her, calling her names like "cheater","slut", etc. because her puzzle piece isn't for just one other person.)

 

It was around 11pm at night. Rose had just been akumatized, not 12 hours before. She was still tossing and turning in bed. She didn't know if it was because she was akumatized or what, but she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. She usually flt that way around Juleka but that was because she loved her. With a gasp, Rose shot up in her bed, holding up her arm. She traced the silhouette of her puzzle piece many times in the moonlight. It looked darker now. More opaque. She clicked her bedside lamp on. It's definitely darker. 

 

She had a faint grin as she went through her memories. 

She'd gotten it at a very young age, around the time of elementary school. Her mother noticed it when she was helping Rose change into her pajamas and noticed a dull, light grey puzzle piece on her daughter little wrist. It was black on the right side and slowing fading to a light grey on the left side. It was uncommon for kids so young to get their soulmark but it did happen. Her mother explained that she must've met her soulmates. But then, looking at how dull it was, like a grey color instead of black, and how it connected to two pieces, she thought, maybe she'd only met one? 

"Don't worry, darling. It's a good thing. It means you'll always be loved, if not by this person," Her mother pointed to one side of the puzzle piece "then you will be by this person" as she pointed to the other side.

"But Momma, what if I never find the other one?" She asked. "Oh, my little Rose, you will. Everyone does." Her mother said, smiling down at her own soulmark. 

 

It only took until her until 7th grade to realize that the left side of her mark matched up identically with her best friend, Juleka's mark. And it made sense to her, they'd been in the same class since kindergarten and over the years, became best friends. But seeing it, Rose frowned. Juleka's puzzle piece only connected to one person. 

She brought it up to Juleka, and the girl smiled. She'd always been soft spoken and quiet so they went to the school library to discuss it. "Rose, I'm monogamous. I don't mind having an open relationship but me personally, I've only thought I'd love one person at a time. And if it means you, that's okay with me. Even if I have to share you, as long as you're happy, I couldn't not be." She shared, reaching over to hug the now crying girl. "T-thank you, Julek-ka. Thank you." Rose sobbed, so happy and so relieved that Juleka would still love her, despite having to share her. "And besides," Juleka whispered. "You still haven't met the other one so...I don't have to share you until then." She smiled.

"Yeah." Rose giggled. 

Growing up and going into high school had been hard. Most people were accepting that not only did Rose have two soulmates, but at least one of them being a girl. Some others, however, were not. She'd get notes in class, names on her locker.

"Dyke"

"Cheater"

"Homo"

"Slut" 

 

She'd often ignore them though. Her family supported her. Juleka and her family supported her. She wasn't alone and she wasn't going to let them get to her. 

 

Just earlier today, she found out Chloe had been meeting with Prince Ali, her idol, and she was a little anxious but ultimately hopeful. She ran up to Chloe before she left and asked her to give him a letter, expressing her gratitude towards him. 

 

"Ugh, please. Like he'd even want to read it. Sabrina, rip it." Sabrina ripped it in pieces, but Rose couldn't bring herself to be bitter against Sabrina, for she had a look of sympathy as Rose whimpered. "A slut like you probably infected it with an STD. What makes you think someone like him would want anything to do with you?" She said, laughing as she and Sabrina got in her limo and drove away.

 

Rose stared down at the ripped pieces of the note. She texted Juleka, saying she felt a little sick and cancelled their afternoon plans. She walked down to the Seine. 

She blacked out and the next thing she knew, she was on top of Chloe's hotel with..Prince Ali. She gasped and when she saw his kind, olive eyes, she couldn't help herself. She smiled and talked about how she was a fan of him and how grateful she was for everything he does. Even when Chloe tried to ruin the mood, Prince Ali escorted her and they spent the day together. They exchanged phone numbers to keep in touch, and Rose went home happy.

 

She texted Juleka and explaining what happened earlier today and how she thinks Prince Ali is the other one, along with a picture of her now full, opaque soulmark, when she felt her phone buzz.

"Hello, Rose!" A text from Prince Ali said. Before she could respond, she got another message. "I know you have a girlfriend, but I think we should talk..." Rose smiled. "I'm guessing you got a soulmark?" She texted back. He responded with a picture. And sure enough, there it was. The other piece. "Rose, will you be my other puzzle piece?" He texted. "Yes." She sent, sending a heart emoji. She clicked off her lamp and wished goodnight to both her loves.

 

She smiled as she lied back down in bed. Finally, she has all her puzzle pieces. 


	14. Height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Height between Nathalie and Gorilla. Requested by BFG. I'm gonna make this have Nathalie sad/complaining that she's taller than other women her age, and Gorilla is there to comfort her. In all his silent companionship glory.

 

A sigh left her lips.

Four times today, her height was pointed out to her. And...even if some meant it as a compliment, she never liked her taller than average stature.

 

There was a soft grunt of confusion from Gorilla, as he walked into the dining room to get a cup of coffee and saw Nathalie sitting with her head down. Nathalie grunted back. Grabbing his coffee and sitting next to her, he rubbed her back, comfortingly, as if to say "Let it out"

So she did.

"I'm so tired of it. I always have to have my pants tailored because they're too short. Everyone always asks me to reach things for them and I always tower over people. Like I'm trying to intimidate them. Which doesn't help when I'm working for Monsieur Agreste. He's the only one I know who's taller than me other than you, and even then, it's only a couple inches. And because the business dress code, I have to wear heels. HEELS! So, that puts me and him at the same height and him being...well.... _him_ he always tries to be the leader, the one in charge, the one everyone, literally, looks up to. And the fact that I stand even with him makes him feel the need to be even more mean and rude and intimidating. Like, I'm sorry for having a long spine, but I'm not trying to challenge you, so you can calm yourself. But no, nope. Apparently, Monsieur Agreste doesn't get it, I swear, that's probably why he had heels on when he was akumatized. So he can be taller. On a pedestal." Nathalie ranted and ranted. Gorilla just sat there, a small look of empathy on his normally straight face. 

 

"And don't even get me started on others. You know what happened this morning? I went out to one of Adrien's friends homes. You know, the girl that won Monsieur Agreste's hat contest? I heard that her parents work in a bakery and lately, I've been craving some sugar. So I went and there was a guy there. He was actually handsome and the way he spoke, he was so eloquent." Nathalie missed the way Gorilla shifted with annoyance. 

"So, I step over to the muffins near to him and we might polite conversation. I check his hands and there's no ring. So, I decide to go for it and ask him to dinner. You know what he says? "Sorry, I don't date...women like....you..."." Nathalie deepened her voice to imitate him. Gorilla smirked. "'Women like me'? Are you serious?? But he didn't stop there, oh no. He tried to make it sound better by telling me that he didn't date older women. Older?! I'm only 27! And at best, he looked maybe 29, so he's got no room to be so rude when it comes to ages. I did get a discount on the muffin though since...Sabine, was it? The mother recognized me. At first she thought I was Adrien's mother but I just denied and stated that I was his father's assistant. And she still gave me a discount, so that was nice. Horrible for business though, honestly, handing out discounts like that for no reason is exactly how businesses fail--" She cleared her throat, recognizing that she was going off topic. 

 

"So, I pay for the muffin and drive here. The maid was trying to grab the folded tablecloths from the top shelf in the pantry and I was walking by. She stopped me and asked if I could get it. I didn't mind, so I did, but then afterwards, she said "Wow, you're so tall, you probably never even need a ladder." And I was like, oh? You don't say?" Nathalie said.  She huffed out a breath. "Like, I know I'm tall. I'm reminded of that every day. Hell, even this morning while I was showering, the faucet sprayed water right in my face. It got in my eye! It wasn't above me, like shower heads normally are, no, it was the same level as me. I just want to be short. And I can't even tell people about this because they don't understand. I'm the tallest out of all my friends and when I complain, they're so offended or think I'm ungrateful." 

 

The Gorilla smirked and took a deep breath. "A couple months ago, I was in a cafe getting some brunch." Nathalie was shocked, she'd never heard him speak before. She noted that he had a slight Russian accent. "They had smaller ceilings, and I reached my arms up to stretch." He lifted his right hand, and showed her his middle knuckle. It had a little scar on it. 

"I scratched my knuckle on the ceiling fan. It wasn't that painful but it bled like hell. In fact, it was so deep, the employees must've thought I was gonna sue or something, they gave me the coffee and food for free and even afterwards, insisted on giving me a discount every time I visit. They were very kind." He grunted, his voice husky and gruff from not speaking for so long.

 

Nathalie chuckled. "They were probably scared of you. Even without the fear of being sued, you can be very..." She paused, unsure of what to say next. "Frightening..." She said. Gorilla chuckled. "Possibly. I get a discount there so, maybe being intimidatingly tall has its perks." He nudged her shoulder. She almost fell out of her chair. 

 

They laughed and Nathalie looked at him. "Thank you. I needed someone to speak to." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

 

She stood up and walked towards the door. Gorilla reached his hand up to his cheek. With a smile, small but genuine, he stood up and walked away. 


	15. Platonic Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic soulmates between Alya and Adrien. Like regular soulmates, but there is no romantic aspects of it. Like they were destined to meet, and destined to be friends.   
> Warning, a lot of Ouran references.

It was finally the end of the day and Adrien would usually be dreading the inevitable photo shoot to come afterward as he sat in the car but today, he was happy. Pumped, as his friend Nino would say. For once, he was actually gonna have a friend over! (Granted, Nino came over that one time, but that was because of an akuma.) He and Alya got partnered together to work on a physics project. 

~~~

"And I've sent you all a link to the online textbook. You are to read pages 61 through 78. On page 79, there is a 12 question worksheet with vocabulary terms. You are to answer them, define the vocabulary and them use it in a sentence to show that you know the words meaning. After finishing it, you will print it out before class,  **_with your name on it._ ** " A few classmates, jokingly, looked at Marinette. It wasn't her fault though, she does the work quite well, she just forgets to put her name when she's done. 

"Last time, I got quite a few with no names, so if you forget to leave your name, you'll immediately be marked as a zero. I want this done before February break. It will count as 50% of your semester grade." Ms. Mendeleiev stated, writing key points on the blackboard. Immediately, students started raising their hands.

"And yes, this is a partnered project." The students almost cheered in joy. It was soon cut short. " _ However _ , It is not up to you. I've written all your names down and put it in this beaker. Two at a time, I will take them out and that person is your partner. No changes, no crying, no nothing." She said, staring at one student who always demanded to be partnered with her seatmate. She got an eye roll in return.

As Ms. Mendeleiev reached into her beaker, she began reading off names, writing them down after each pair. "Ivan and Max. Alix and Mylene. Sabrina and Nathaniel. Chloe and Rose. Juleka and Kim. Adrien and Alya. Nino and Marinette." She said, putting the beaker away and throwing the slips of paper into the trash. The students began switching seats to sit next to their partner.

As Sabrina got up, Chloe looked at her. "And  _ where  _ do you think you're going?" She asked. "W-well...you heard Ms. Mendeleiev...We're not partners this time." She looked up at Nathaniel, apologetically. Rose began walking down. "Well, it's alright Chloe, I know I'm not Sabrina, but we're gonna have a lot of fun together!" Rose chirped, happy as ever. Chloe rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Fine. But you're doing all the work, my nails are too long to type on this stupid tablet." She said, despite being able to scroll on her phone just fine. "That's fine with me! I know how much of a hassle long nails can be." Rose said, staring down at her own bright, pink nails.

"I have to keep them long so the little girl I babysit can paint them. She loves painting nails but always bites hers--" Chloe cut her off. "Do I look like I care?" She said, eyes still on her phone. 

Adrien huffed a breath and toned out their conversation.  _ She'll never change.  _ When he went to grab his bag and move, he noticed that Nino had already switched with Alya. "Oh, hi." He said, putting his stuff back down. "Heya. So, how are we gonna do this? Work on it during lunch or after school?" She asked. "I always have to go home during lunch but I can ask Nathalie to clear my afternoon and we can work on it after school?" He suggested, taking out his phone and sending Nathalie a quick text. "That works. We should probably do it at your house though, it it's okay with you. Etta and Ella, my little sisters, would never leave us alone and Nora would probably challenge you to an arm wrestle or something." Alya chuckled. "Hm, I'll have to ask, but I'm sure it'll be okay." 

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. "I'll get back to you about it after lunch." He said, grabbing his stuff. "K." She said. 

~~~

 

"You know...it's kind of ironic....or at the very least, inconvenient..." Adrien said. "What is?" Alya asked. "Us being partnered together." He said, looking at her. She chuckled, putting her phone away.  _ Probably updating the Ladyblog.  _ "How so?" She asked, giving him her full attention. "Well. You're dating Nino, so ideally, you'd be happier being partnered with him, I assume and Marinette....Well, I know Marinette the least out of all three of you. So, if her and I got partnered up, it could've brought our friendship closer..." He said. "Not that I don't like being partnered with you! I'm sure this will be a lot of fun!" He tried to back step. Alya laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's okay, sunshine. I know what you meant. But think about it, we can finally put to rest the age old question." She said, steepling her fingers. Adrien angled his head, a look of confusion on his face. "Who is the bigger Ladybug fan?" Alya asked. "Definitely me." They answered. "No, I am!" They said. "Jinx!" They said, again. They sighed, before melting into snorts and laughs. Gorilla grunted, signalling that they were at Adrien's house and he thanked him before getting out, holding the car door open for Alya. 

  
  


They were up to Adrien's room and Alya was sure that her jaw was gonna fall off with how much it was hanging open. Nino had warned her during lunch that Adrien's house was huge. Even his bedroom alone, and the stuff in it, was more expensive than both his house and hers rent put together, but nothing could've warned her for actually seeing it. As soon as the door shut, she grabbed him by the shoulders. "Adrien, this is urgent. We're best friends, right?" She asked, looking him dead in the eye. "Uhh...I like to think think that Nino is my  _ best  _ friend, but yeah. We're close...Why?" He asked. 

 

"Adrien, you have to let me move in. Please, please, p l e a s e!" She said, shaking him with every 'please'. He just laughed. "As much as I would love a roommate, my dad would sooner grow wings and fly before letting me have a roommate. And a female one at that. Nope, not under his roof." Adrien chuckled, releasing himself from Alya's grip before setting his stuff down. 

Alya sighed. "It's probably for the best, my older sister Nora would f l i p out if I had a roommate other than Nino or Marinette. I mean, she's only ever met you through a phone screen." She chuckled, plopping down on his couch. 

"Dude, do you have a cat?" Alya asked. Adrien's eyes widened as he patted his shirt, breathing in relief when he felt the familiar lump. "Uh...no, why?" He said, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. "You're couch is covered in rips." She said. "Oh, yeah, those. Uhm...I don't actually remember..." He said, for once, not having an excuse. 

 

"So...I'm not gonna lie, I'm a huge science nerd and I've already read the whole textbook, like, a month ago." Adrien laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "How? Ms. M didn't even send it..." She asked. "I...bought it..." He said, pointing to his bookcase. Alya grabbed it. " _ Wooooow _ , hard cover. You really are a science nerd. Well, don't worry, I am too." She stepped toward him. "I read the pages during lunch." She laughed. "Haha, so we can skip the reading. How about this, I'll do the first 6 questions and the definitions, you do the last 6 and the example sentences?" He asked, taking out his tablet. "Sure."

 

" _ Kiss, Kiss, Fall in love~~ _ " A ring rang through the room. "Heheh, sorry, wrong number." Alya said, muting her phone. "Oh my god, seriously? You have Ouran as your ringtone?" Adrien asked. "Yeah, I'm binge watching it." She laughed. 

 

Adrien steepled his fingered and took a deep breath. "Alya. I think we were destined to be friends. Like, soulmates, but with friends. We're soulfriends!" He cheered. "HEy Adrien." Alya whispered, as if she was sharing a secret, even as far as glancing around the room for anyone who might overhear. 

 

"What?" He whispered back, also glancing around the room. "Are you secretly....TAMAKI?!" She shouted, as if she'd just uncovered the answer to the world's biggest mystery. 

Adrien sighed, and decided to play along with it. "I must confess, I've come back to Paris to search for my mother, and maybe flirt with a few beauties while I'm here. I've always had a thing for brunettes." He winked at her. Alya laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, sunshine, I'm off the market." 

They laughed before decided to get back to work. 

"Finished!~" Alya sang, after a half hour. "I am the superior science nerd." She cheered. "Actually, I believe that honor belongs to me, I finished 13 minutes ago." Adrien smiled, holding up his handwritten paper. "Tch..." She sighed.

 

"What do you wanna do? You're not expected to leave for another hour..." Adrien said, looking at his alarm clock. "I'm not supposed to go home for another hour either, and if I go home early, I'll probably have to babysit." Alya sighed. A couple seconds passed before they looked at each other with wide smiles and stars in their eyes. 

"OURAN!" They raced to the couch and had an Ouran marathon. 

They really are soulfriends. 

 


	16. Laser Tag Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of Laser Tag with Kagami and Adrien, requested by BFG. At first, I struggled to make the chapter shorter because it was getting soooo long. But 1435 words long and I realized that I didn't even have Adrien leave his house so this part is less...Kagami X Adrien and more Motherly!Nathalie, Asshole!Gabriel, and Mourning!Adrien. So, this one is about Adrien arguing with his father about letting him go. Next part is gonna be about them actually laser fighting.

"Please, father, Kagam-- Ms. Tsurugi said that it's great practice for self defence." Adrien pleaded. 

"No, Adrien.You'll never need to know self defense with your bodyguard." Gabriel stated through the tablet, being held by Nathalie. 

"And if he's not with me? With all these akuma attacks, being separated is gonna happen sooner or later, might as well be prepared for when it does." He said. 

"I would hope, in the event of an akuma attack, that you would hide or run away, not run towards the danger, guns ablaze. Which brings me to my next point, guns. Laser Tag" Gabriel practically spat out the words. 

"Is practicing with guns. What good is practicing with a gun if you'll never have any access to one? It's absurd, dangerous and a waste of time." Gabriel said in a stern warning. He was not in a good mood right now, and Adrien's stubbornness was beginning to get on his last nerve.

"What if the bodyguard is sick? And can't come into work?" Adrien asked. "Then you'll not leave the house. Pierre can come here to take your photos and we can order some green screen backgrounds." Gabriel said. "What about an intruder when we sleep? You can't tell me that he stays awake 24/7!" Adrien snapped. He just wanted to hang out with a friend for once. Why did he need a reason? Why did his father need to make it into a debate?

"This house is always locked down and secured with the most protective technology. No such thing will happen." Gabriel snapped back at him. Adrien almost faltered at his fathers tone, but no. He was done being a doormat. He was done being told what he can and can't do. "What about Simon Says? Your 'protective technology' failed you there, didn't it?" He spat out. Gabriel was silent for a moment.

"If you would like to know how to defend yourself, I can enroll you in karate classes, but in no situation am I okay with my son, my  **15 year old** son, even  _ holding _ a gun!" His father shouted. 

"It's not like it's real gun! It's plastic, lights, and wires! That's it! What's the harm?! Oh, God  **forbid** Adrien actually has fun for once! NO, HE HAS TO BE DEPRESSED AND ANGRY AT EVERYTHING JUST LIKE HIS FATHER! WHO, LET ME REMIND YOU, DOESN'T EVEN ACT LIKE ONE!" Adrien shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. Gabriel opened his mouth to say something. 

"Just forget it, clearly you're the boss. You're in charge. And what am I? You're little puppet, told to pose for the camera, study until my brain hurts and nothing else. You know, if you're gonna keep me cooped up in a house more than 70% of the time, you could at least spend time me yourself. But no, I guess reading document, words on a p a p e r, is more important than your own fucking son." Adrien glared at the screen.

 

Adrien stomped upstairs to his room and grabbed his pillow, and bit into it as hard as he could. He let it go and chucked it at the door. It hit it and fell to the floor with a pitiful "fwumpf"

 

"You okay, kid?" Plagg asked, floating up next to him. 

"Does it look like I'm okay? I'm just..." Adrien sighed. He walked to his bed and climbed into it. He curled up in a ball and hugged himself.

"I wish he was gone instead of mom. She had a temper, but at least she was more lenient." He sniffled. He reached for his phone and pulled up a picture of her.

"What do I do, Mom? He's so..unreasonable. I'm so lonely, I just want to play with my friends. Why can't I be like everyone else?" He cried. He hugged his cold phone to his chest.

 

~~~~~~~

 

"If I may, sir..." Nathalie started. He grunted and nodded his head. 

"I would like to say something and I would like to say it uninterrupted." She said. 

He nodded again. 

"Adrien is 15, yes, but he's also alone. He gets to spend maybe, 20 minutes with friends before school starts, and we, more often,  _ you _ , forget that...well, he takes after Emilie. He’s very sociable time with others. He’s not like us, he isn’t satisfied with material objects and silence. He has a point when he says you could spend time with him, I mean, he has to make an  _ appointment  _ to have  _ dinner  _ with you. Even Mayor Bourgeois daughter. And you know as well as I do, that she’s very...difficult to tolerate. But Adrien isn’t like that. He’s nice and kind and so very hopeful. Yes, you lost your wife and yes, he reminds you of her to an almost  _ painful _ degree, but damn it Gabriel, he lost his mother… A woman that will never be replaced. And I know you intend to bring her back one day, but he doesn’t know that. All he knows is that his mother is gone. Forever. And he’s sad, and grieving and he probably feels more alone than ever.” She said. 

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something but was left speechless. “And lately, he probably feels like he’s losing his father too.” Nathalie murmered, looking at her shoes. If asked, she couldn’t for the life of her explain why she was so protective over Adrien but she did know that she was and that he needs someone who could advocate for him. 

 

“Nathalie. Go to his room and inform that...he can indeed attend laser tag with Ms. Tsurugi. So long as he checks in with you via text message every hour, and is back home for dinner….and” Gabriel heaved a breath. “He may invite Ms. Tsurugi to eat with him.” Gabriel spoke, not looking up from his paperwork. If he had, he would’ve seen Nathalie shake with happiness and bite down a grin. 

 

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” She nodded and closed his office door behind her. As she took a deep breath to calm herself, she broke into a sprint up to Adriens room. 

 

**Knock Knock**

 

Adrien looked up from under his blanket and sniffled. “Yes?” He called out. 

 

“Adrien? It’s Nathalie. I have news from your father.” She said through the door. With a heavy sigh and rubbing the edge of the blanket against his eyes and nose, he trudged to the door. “What did he say? No more public school?” Adrien asked, glaring spitefully at the ground. “Actually, I talked to him. And he’s decided that, if you follow his rules, you can hang out with your friend, Kagami.” Nathalie smiled at his immediately brightened face. “The rules?” He looked up at her. 

 

“You must call or text me every hour so I know you’re okay. And I’ll text you when you’re bodyguard is on his way to pick you up for dinner. And Kagami may have dinner as well. ” She was about to turn and walk away when she suddently felt a pair of arms hug her from behind. 

 

“Thank you so much, Nathalie. What would I do without you?” He mumbled into her blazer. She miled and stretched her arm back to pat him on the shoulder. He let go and ran to get ready. He’d already lost half an hour to yelling at his father and then mourning his mother, he only had an hour to get ready and be there! 

 

Nathalie smiled as she watched him run around. Quietly, she closed the door and walked back to Gabriel’s office. “That boy…” She grinned, shaking her head. 

 

Her grin softly turned to a frown as she stared up at the portrait of him and his father. “He’s gonna be heartbroken when he finds out…” She sighed. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

“ **PLAGG!** WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?! WHAT DOES ONE WEAR WHEN THEY PLAY LASER TAG?!” Adrien yelled, sprinting from his closet, to his dresser, to his bathroom, etc. 

 

“What makes you think I know? Whatever you’re wearing now is gonna have to work, you’re two minutes late.” Plagg grumbled, burrowing into Adrien’s dirty laundry. Adrien let out a sound, similar to a quack, dropping his brush. “WHAT?!” He ran into the bathroom and looked at his outfit. He was wearing a Cat Noir T-shirt and loose sweatpants with “Hit  _ mew  _ with your best  _ Claw-t _ ” (Hit me with your best shot) written on his butt, with a paw print. Adrien was wheezing now. 

“I can’t wear this!!!” Adrien called. “Well, it’s that, or your birthday suit. You really gotta get going.” Plagg encouraged. “Hhhhhnng.” Adrien rubbed his face, harshly. “Fuck. Okay. Okay. Let’s hope for the best.” He murmered. He grabbed Plagg, and walked down the stairs to the car. 


End file.
